lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Nova JUMP (Booster Packs May 2017)
FUME-JP058 - SR Knights of Templar Field Spell Card When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Templar Knight" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a Level 3 or higher "Templar Knight" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 of those monsters; equip 1 "Sacred Sword" or "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to that target. You can only activate 1 "Knights of Templar" per turn. FUME-JP037 - SR Templar Knight Arnold LIGHT/Warrior/Fusion/Effect Level 5 2100/1600 1 "Templar Knight" monster + 2 "Sacred Sword" and/or "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card is Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 "Sacred Sword" Equip Spell Cards in your GY; equip them to this card. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 face-up Equip Spell Card you control to the GY, then target 1 card your opponent controls; banish it. During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, then target 1 of your banished "Templar Knight" monsters and/or "Sacred Sword" Equip Spell Cards; add it to your hand. FUME-JP042 - UR Templar Knight Rovira LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Effect Rank 0 2400/0 2 Equip Spell Cards (This card's Rank is always treated as 1.) If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target up to 3 "Sacred Sword" or "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards in your GY; equip them to this card. Apply the following effects based on the number of Equip Cards equipped to this card. • 1 or more: Cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects, also you take no damage from battles involving this card. • 2 or more: Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target a number of monsters your opponent controls up to the number of Equip Cards you control; those targets have their effects negated until the next Standby Phase. • 3 or more: If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can attach 1 "Templar Knight" monster from your hand or GY to this card as an Xyz Material. • 4 or more: Monsters in your opponent's possession cannot activate their effects during the Battle Phase. • 5: Unaffected by your opponent's card's effects, also it cannot be Tributed. FUME-JP025 - C Templar Knight Damase LIGHT/Warrior/Effect Level 4 1700/500 This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While this card is equipped with an Equip Card, it is treated as an Effect Monster with this effect. • Once per turn, if this card destroys a monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Templar Knight" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Templar Knight Damase". FUME-JP026 - C Templar Knight Greffier LIGHT/Warrior/Effect Level 4 1800/900 This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While equipped with an Equip Card, this card becomes an Effect Monster with this effect. • Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target a number of Spell/Trap Cards on the field up to the number of Equip Spell Cards equipped to this card; banish them. FUME-JP029 - R Templar Knight Albert LIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/Effect Level 1 100/1800 If this card is in your GY: You can send 1 "Templar Knight" monster or 1 Equip Spell Card from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Sacred Sword" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Templar Knight Albert" effect per turn, and only once that turn. FUME-JP064 - R Sacred Sword of Noble Arms Equip Spell Card Equip only to a Warrior monster. The equipped monster gains 800 ATK. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Noble Arms" or "Sacred Sword" Equip Spell Card you control to the GY; Special Summon 1 Warrior monster from your hand. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Warrior monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Sacred Sword of Noble Arms" once per turn. Category:Blog posts